2,6,6-Trimethyl-3-oxo-cyclohex-1-en-carbaldehyde, a compound of formula ##STR1## has already been described in the scientific literature [see: Zh. Org. Khim. 4, 317 (1968), reported by Chem. Abstr. 68, 104589 u (1968)]; however, neither its organoleptic properties nor its utility in the flavour field have been mentioned therein.
We have now found that 2,6,6-trimethyl-3-oxo-cyclo-hex-1-en-carbaldehyde develops very useful gustative effects and consequently can be advantageously used in the flavour industry.